1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using a plurality of rotation members, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, a plurality of rotation members such as a photosensitive drum, image carrier belt, and print sheet conveyance roller rotate to form an image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-268453 discloses an apparatus in which primary and secondary transfer belts clamp a print sheet at the nip to secondarily transfer an image.